happy birthday
by McMuffin
Summary: It's Derek's birthday... How will he & Addison celebrate? Mid-Season 2... Before Christmas. Addek. Fluff with a little bit of angst. Oneshot.


**A/N: Random oneshot that came to me the other morning after a dream... LOL. Enjoy!**

"I'm on Addison's service today" Meredith said to Derek.

"Oh… You are?" Derek asked looking up from the chart.

"Yeah I am… She asked me to tell you we need a consult for the patient. It's our patient's birthday today… I've never really liked birthdays, so it's kind of annoying me how she's so happy and all that. She has the presents everywhere and the cheery husband…" Meredith ranted to him regardless of the fact that they were no longer dating.

"Why don't you like birthdays?" Derek asked neglecting to mention it was actually his birthday too.

"Eh… They just remind you that you're another year older, another year full of shit has passed." Meredith shrugged.

"Oh. Well, I've got to go." Derek closed his chart and walked off.

He didn't understand how Meredith could hate birthdays so much. He himself loved birthdays, of course lately he hated being older, but he loved the celebration, the presents, and the general happy feel of the occasion. His last few birthdays hadn't been that good, though he realised it was probably his fault, he had neglected to show up when Addison had prepared something special for him, and he had only just realised these last few days why his marriage had fallen apart.

Derek walked to the patient's room, he thought Addison would be there, but she wasn't. A nurse was in there and she handed Derek the chart. The patient was 32weeks pregnant and had bumped her head hard during a rough fall and now had a lump on her fore head, he was needed to make sure it hadn't caused any damage.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs. Bryse." Derek smiled as he walked over to the patient and her husband seated next to her, "I'm Dr. Shepherd the neurologist." He introduced himself.

"Hi… And call me Melinda." The patient smiled at him.

"So did anything bad happen because of her fall?" Asked Mr Bryce.

"By the looks of her CT scan, no but I need to check her head and do some simple tests." Derek said.

"Okay… That's good." Melinda said.

"Yeah it is" Derek smiled as he moved towards her, "Okay I'm going to examine where you hit your head." He explained as he looked closely at her head and touched it softly, "I'm going to apply a small amount of pressure… If it gets too painful let me know."

"Okay." Melinda nodded preparing for it.

Derek pressed on the lump slightly and she winced a little, it didn't seem too inflamed which was good.

"So is Dr Montgomery-Shepherd your wife?" Melinda asked Derek.

He looked at her and smiled a little, "Yeah, she is."

"She's really nice." Melinda said as she followed Derek's finger with her eyes, "Certainly made my day better."

Derek was now shining a torch in her eyes to check her pupils, "Eyes look good." He smiled, "I heard it was your birthday today…" he said.

"Yeah it is." Mr Bryse said.

"I hope I can get out of here today, don't really like spending my birthday in hospital!" Melinda laughed.

Derek leaned in to her, "Want to know a secret?" He whispered.

"Yeah!" She said.

"It's my birthday too…" Derek grinned, "So for that reason I will definitely try to get you out of here today!"

"Seriously?! Happy Birthday!" Melinda grinned, "Happy Birthday! You're a lucky guy… Having your wife to celebrate with you, she's pretty hot! And her clothes…"

"Don't mind her, she tends to say whatever she feels like during this pregnancy." The husband said.

Derek laughed and nodded, "Yeah…"

"Hey!" Melinda poked her tongue at her husband and Derek chuckled.

He finished all the tests and wrote down the results,

"Well the fall hasn't seemed to have affected you in any way other than that nasty bump and the headache…" Derek smiled, "So I think you will be out of here by tonight!"

"Oh thankyou!" Melinda smiled.

"Yeah thanks Dr Shepherd." Her husband also smiled.

"My pleasure, I'll get a nurse to send in the discharge forms and to tell you what to make sure of… Have a great birthday… Well what's left of it!" He said smiling at her.

"You too!" Melinda said to him as he walked out of the room.

HAPPYBIRTHDAYTOYOUHAPPYBIRTHDAYTOYOUHAPPYBIRTHDAYDEARDEREKHAPPYBIRTHDAYTOYOU

Derek walked through the door of the trailer to find Addison was in the middle of cooking them a romantic dinner.

"Hey." He said taking off his jacket.

"Hey." She smiled, "I wasn't expecting you home so soon… Would've put on better clothes…"

He looked down at what she was wearing, a pair of footless tights with one of his shirts on. Though she would say it was bad, he would say she looked extremely sexy.

"Mmm… But I like those tights, they show off your legs." He grinned.

"Of course you like them." She laughed walking over to him.

"Want to know what I like more?" He smirked.

"What?" She asked.

"No clothes." He whispered, leaning in close to her.

"Ha!" She giggled, "Maybe if you're lucky…" She wiggled her eyebrows and her lips were only an inch from his. She hovered there for a few seconds before moving back, "Like I said… Maybe." She laughed and went back over to the stove.

"Evil…" He muttered and shook his head with a laugh as he kicked off his shoes.

Addison was looking at the food when he stood right behind her and put two arms around her waist.

"Derek!" She exclaimed and turned around to face him so she was in his arms.

"What are you cooking?" He asked.

"Oh just one of my magnificent specialties!" She said with an airy wave of her hand. He smirked slightly.

"Shut up." She laughed, "I'm making the only thing I can cook… Spaghetti Bolognaise."

"Mmm very yummy, Chef Addison." He chuckled.

"Shut up." She said again. He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips.

"Well… I don't care what it is… Thankyou." He said.

"You're welcome… Now sit!" She ordered, "Dinner's ready…"

He laughed and sat down at what they called their table, it was really just a pull-out thing attached to the wall. He'd have to mention to her his plans for building a house sometime, because even he admitted, the trailer was getting kind of annoying.

"Soup's up!" She said cheekily and put down his bowl of pasta in front of him and then picked up hers.

HAPPYBIRTHDAYTOYOUHAPPYBIRTHDAYTOYOUHAPPYBIRTHDAYDEARDEREKHAPPYBIRTHDAYTOYOU

About an hour later, their unwashed dishes were in the sink, and their clothes were scattered on the floor. They lay together on the bed, Derek lightly twirling her hair through his fingers. She sighed contently.

"I didn't see you all day…" He said softly.

"I know, I missed you… I had three surgeries." She said.

"Successful?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"That's good…" He smiled, "You know tonight was a bit of a surprise."

She rolled over and looked up at him,

"Really? Why?" She asked curiously, he looked at her still smiling.

"I didn't think… You'd actually do anything for my birthday… Considering I didn't show up last year- for mine or for yours." He said, almost bitterly.

"You… Thought I'd want to pay you back?" She frowned.

"Yeah… Well no…" He sighed, "I didn't want to think that, but a part of me thought, maybe you would want to pay me back." He said.

"I wouldn't do that…" She said.

"I'm sorry I did…"

"Okay…" She nodded slightly, then smiled a little, "I knew you'd show up this year though…"

"You did? How?" He asked her, he never thought of not showing up, but he was sure that she would have at least been a little wary.

"Faith." She said smiling at him, "You said… You said you were going to try… And by your behaviour lately… I know you meant it."

"Of course I meant it Addie." He smiled back at her and laced his fingers with hers, "I love you."

"I love you too…" She smiled and couldn't help but have a tear escape from her eye.

"Hey?" He titled his head, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She nodded at him as he wiped her eye, "I'm just glad to have you back…"

"You never lost me… I was just… Absent." He smiled at her.

She leant down on his chest again and he kissed the top of her head. A few minutes later she sat up and he looked confused

"Derek I… never gave you a present…"

"Addie, it's okay…" He saw tears starting to form in her eyes again, "Addie, it's really fine… You don't need to be upset-"

"N-no…" She smiled at him, "I…" She paused, "I'm pregnant Derek! That's your present!"

"Oh my god…" He grinned widely at her and pulled her down on top of him, "I love you Addie… I love you so much…" She smiled down at him,

"I love you too." She kissed him on the lips briefly.

"We're having a baby." He smiled.

"We're having a baby." She repeated and kissed him passionately.

**What do you think?!**


End file.
